Amelia
by LuvSonamy123
Summary: Amy's mother and sister were captured and her grandmother was assassinated. Now shes on this big adventure to find her loved ones. On the way she meets new friends who then team up with her on her adventure. (Sorta like Inuyasha but different)
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Sega except OCs**

The moonlight shone brightly on my village as I walked up to a little hut where me and my grandmother lived. Today was just as any other day where I would slay the vicious demons who came across the village and protect the people. I walked into my home to see my grandmother sitting in her light pink kimono with a pot of soup under a hot fire. "Hey grandma" I said as I sat down next to her. She looked up at me with weary eyes and a smile on her face. She would always say shes fine whenever someone asked her but I knew she wasn't, I mean it was obvious. The weariness in her eyes the way she carried herself even the spell she put on the village was breaking due to how weak she was becoming. I knew she was on her way to her death bed but I didn't want her to know I knew so I kept it to my self.

"Hello sweetie" she said getting up to check on the soup.

I walked over to a small closet to settle my rodoki (Her sword) before walking up next to my grandma to take a whiff of the delicious smell. "Smells great grandma" I said to her as she took a bowl and poured enough for me to last the night. "Thank you" I said before going over to the table.

"You're welcome dear". She poured herself some soup before joining me. "You know, i'm really gonna miss you" her voice cracking as if she gonna cry. She looked up at me with sincere and sadness. I felt as if I was gonna cry due to the look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I took her hand in mine.

"I don't have much long dear" tears falling freely down her face. The sight made me break down too, I knew this day would come sooner or later. I reached out to hug her as she did too, both of us colliding into each other. I never wanted to let go. "Don't cry sweetie, warriors don't cry" she said as she stroked my hair. "I love you Amelia, with all my heart".

"I loved you too grandma, please don't leave me" I said looking up at her face that was wet from tears. She gave me a small smile before bringing her hand to my cheek, caressing it softly.

"I want you to promise me something" I nodded ready to do anything she was about to tell me. "I want you to do your best to protect this village and find your mother and sister, I believe as much as you do that they're still out there. She kissed my forehead, wiped away my tears, and told me to finish up my soup. But I lost my appetite, so I forced it down my throat so she wouldn't have to worry about me not eating supper that night. After that we settled in our beds. No matter how many times I tried I just couldn't shut my eyes. I kept thinking about my mother and Kora not only that but grandma too. What would the village do without her, since my mother was out sight there would be no other priestess. Suddenly I felt sleepy and soon closed my eyes.

x

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking loudly at the door. I through the covers off of me and groggily walked over to the door. "What" I said as soon as I flung the door open. I immediately saw my best friend Cody and his father dressed in their warrior outfits. "What's going on?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"We need you" Cody said sounding stern and serious. With that I ran to the closet taking out my rodoki. Suddenly my dog-like ears perked up to the sound of people begging for someone to help them. After that I ran outside not caring if I was still in my nightgown.

"It's Amelia, she'll save us" said a woman trying to protect her children. I looked around to see demons swarming the village and people running in fear. I slept through this? I pulled my rodoki from its scabbard and lashed out on a couple of demons who came lunging at me. I spotted Cody lashing out on couple of other demons. I sped over to him putting my back to his.

"They must be really desperate for that jewel, huh"

"No kidding, Amelia watch out". I looked up to see a spider-like demon crawling towards me. I swung my sword cutting it's head off before it lunged at me. "Alright I'll take care of everything over here, you go and protect those children". I nodded before running off to the left side of the village. Once I got there I saw the children huddled up together looks of fear on all their faces. I immediately felt heartbroken. I kneld down next to them and wiped away a couple of their tears.

"Hey don't cry" I said softly "Warriors don't cry" raising up my voice a bit. They all smiled a bit, their looks of fear turned into looks of relief and confident. "Alright I want all of you to stand up and pick up a fuller and take care of all the bee demons". Bee demons aren't that big and don't put up much of a fight so i'm pretty sure they can handle it. With that I left to fight off the rest of the greedy demons. They all wanted the sacred jewel for pure evil. After about a while we had slayed all the demons and helped everyone who were injured. Thank god no one died. I was on my way to my hut when I heard a village men yelling something I couldn't quite make out until I got closer.

"The priestess has been assassinated!". Grandma! I ran as fast as I could. When I got there I saw my grandmother laying on the floor with a dagger through her chest. I immediately ran by her side.

"Grandma, no" a tear ran down my face as I stroked her cheek.

"Ames, i'm so sorry". I looked up to see Cody looking up at me with those dark brown eyes of his. I reached out to hug him as he did. I sobbed quietly into his arms as he stroked my hair. After a while I pulled away and stared into his eyes, suddenly an urge to kiss him came over me. Me and Cody have been best friends since we were five why would a sudden urge like that come over me. I shook it off and ask him if he would help me bury her. "Sure".

By cherry blossom tree was where my grandma would teach some of her spells and tell me stories of when she was younger, also where she would be buried. After Cody and I dug the hole we lifted her casket and dropped it into the dark hole where her body would lay peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a week now since grandma died and I haven't been taking it well. I haven't been getting any sleep and lately i've been giving everyone the cold shoulder. Well except Cody who's been trying to cheer me up with all these silly games. Right now i'm just sitting by the pond practising a little something grandma taught me. _Concentrate_. I kept saying to myself as I swayed my hands in a circle while the water imitated. Slowly I moved it higher and higher so its like a small tornado. I was so focused on trying to master my water technique, that I didn't even hear Cody creeping behind me. He scared the crap out of me. Which caused me to lose my concentration and end up soaking wet. I glared at Cody who was just laughing at me. "What the hell."

Cody looked up at me with an amused smile on his face. "Practicing I see"

"Yeah until you messed me up, what do you want anyway". He stood next me with a serious look.

"As you know more and more demons are attacking everyday" I slowly nodded my head trying to see where he was going with this. "Well my father thinks that since you and Lady May were so close, you might know the spell she used on the village." Me, know the spell, I mean its a good logic but grandma only taught me one protection spell and I don't think it's strong enough to protect the whole village.

"No, she never taught me" Cody looked up at me and I could see the disappointment in his eyes. Suddenly his frown started to turn into a smile. Its either he has an idea or its one of his dumb games.

"You wanna play Toss-a-Frog?" Oh great another game, but I have to admit this one sounds fun.

X

"2 points!" Its been an hour since we've been playing Toss-a-Frog and I was winning. "Now its 16 to 20" Cody rolled his eyes before taking a frog and scoring 2 points.

"18 to 20" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever i'm still winning" Now it was my turn. I pick up one of the slimy creatures and gave it a good toss. The object of the game was to make it in one of the buckets of water. Sadly I didn't make it, which means I scored zero points. Cody smirked at me and picked up another frog. He swung his arm back and forth ready to make a toss but was interrupted.

"Amelia, Cody, where have you been? There is trouble down at the village" Clyde said with a mixture of anger and shock. We wasted no time getting back to the village. Once we got there I saw Cody's father and all the other demon slayers trying to take down a cater-lee. Easy, I can take it. I know what you're thinking, how can a tiny half-demon like me take down a huge creature like that when the best known slayers cant. Well lets just say i'm stronger than I look, and I got my rodoki which was made from my fathers very own fangs. Good thing I always had my sword with me. The cater-lee gave a loud deafening shrieked as the slayers tied him down. Now was my chance. I ran over to the beast.

"Amelia, kill it while its tie down" Cody's father yelled out to me. With that I grabbed my sword from its scabbard, raised my sword up high, and sliced the head of the giant beast with much force and pressure. After that everyone congratulated me.

X

Later that night, I found myself in bed not getting much sleep. I was too busy thinking about Mom and Kora, I hope they're ok or alive I should say. The demon who took them shown no mercy for the people of the village, I doubt he'll show any to a human and a half demon. All full demons think half demons are just as pathetic as humans. I don't really blame them though, I'm pretty useless. The only reason I'm voted village hero is because of my rodoki, I don't know what I'd do without it.

I looked over at the clock that read 1:02. If grandma was here she would have told me one her boring "in my days" stories, that knocked me out the first 30 minutes. _Grandma_. Maybe I should go visit her. I quickly hopped out of bed and slipped on my slippers. At night it got pretty cold so I made sure to grab my fur pelt grandma made me. Oh can't forget my sword, never know what creature could be lingering around out there. While walking to the cherry blossom tree I couldn't help but sense that someone was following me. The wind started to blow a little harder making the trees rustle. I held my sword close to me in case something jumped at me. I was outside of the village so thats a 100% chance. Finally, I reached grandmas resting place. I took a seat next to her tombstone and stared at the flowers I laid beside it. I really missed her. When I get my hands on who ever killed her, I swear I'll give them a slow death and make sure it's painful. "Hey" I heard a voice say from up in the tree I was under. I quickly pulled out my rodoki before turning to look up at the person I heard. "What 'cha doin' out here alone?" a boy with dog-like ears and a bushy tail swinging back and forth asked me. At first I thought he was a half demon like me but his piercing red eyes told me otherwise. Before I could say anything he jumped down from the tree and was now walking over to me. Out of cautioness I stood up and held my rodoki in front I me giving him a warning. He didn't seem a bit fazed.

"Who are you?" I asked starting to back up as he kept walking towards me. I wasn't scared or anything I just didn't know what this guys intentions were. I was in just my night gown after all.

"My name is Sonic and I don't wanna hurt you"

"What do you want then"

"I wanna help you" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him confused about what he might possibly want to help me with. "I wanna help you find your mother and sister". I slowly lowered my sword and let him hover over me. "I know who took them". I looked up at him to see his eyes had turned a lime green and seriousness filled them.

I was speechless for a while. I mean what do I say. I been searching for them all this and never getting the slightest hint of where they must be. Wait, if he knew why wait now after all this time would he choose to tell me. "How do you know?" I said putting my guard back up. "And why is it now you choose to tell me? How do you know my mother? Why didn't you try and help them?"

"Well I seen the demon who took them, I wouldn't even get a chance to tell you cause, I know you'd kill me once I set foot in the village. Amelia, you're a strong girl. I couldn't save them, but you could...you could. And who doesn't know your mother, I mean she is the wife of the greatest demon who ever lived". Once again I was speechless. My mother was still out there. Kora was still alive. I have to find them.

"You'll take me to them?" He nodded without hesitation. I never thought I would just abandon my village to go on some journey with a complete stranger. But right about now I'd do anything to get back mom and Kora.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. Why don't you go get some sleep, we start tomorrow at daybreak." I nodded. Although I wanted to go now, I did need some sleep. Mom, Kora i'm coming for you.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I'm all packed up. I can't believe it i'm finally gonna find them. I hope the village will be alright without me. I don't know how long i'm gonna be gone, it could be a year, maybe two. I made sure to leave a note on the door so whoever comes around sees. I bet Cody would be the first one. I looked back at the village and sighed. He'll understand but be heartbroken at the same time. As for Cody's dad, he'll be furious and everyone else will just freak. I am the village hero after all. I pushed that aside and set my mind on finding mom and Kora. I walked to the cherry blossom tree where I met that boy. Sonic. I hope hes right about all this. It was stupid believing him from the start, but some how I felt like I could trust him. His beautiful green eyes were filled with sincere as he stared intensely at me waiting for my response. I have to admit, last night he =sorta looked cute with the moonlight shiny on his face, his light green eyes glowing in the night. My eyes kept darting down to his full pink lips as he spoke. Damn, I wonder how much cuter he'll be in the day.

As I walked along the side of the river, I looked up to see a mop of familiar blue hair lounging in the cherry blossom tree above my grandmothers grave. He came. All the worry faded away as I quickly made my way over to him. As I got closer and closer I could hear soft snores. He was asleep. I swung my satchel over me and rested it by the tree. After that I climb up. The closer I got the more of him I saw and right now I could see his the side of his face. I grabbed that last branch and hoisted myself up. "Hey wake up." I said as I shook his arm softly.

"Mmh...five more minutes." He murmured. He looked much cuter in the day, especially asleep.

"C'mon wake up." I said shaking his arm more forcefully. His eyelids flew open revealing his beautiful green eyes. His eyes search around a bit before landing on me. They were currently on my lips then quickly on my green emeralds, piercing them with his forest green ones. We both seemed to be in a trance staring at eachother. It was silent but a good silent. A bird came soaring in between us breaking the silence. And also my skull. I leaned back out of caucasian which cause me to start falling. I was in so much shock that it didn't even occur to me that I could easily land on my feet. But before you know it, I was pulled by the arm and getting slammed into Sonic's warm chest. I lifted my gaze from his chest to his eyes. He smiled down at me wrapping his muscular arms around my waist down to my thighs. I looked down and noticed that I was in his lap. My mind was telling me to pull away but my body said otherwise and let him do his thing. He cupped his hands under each of my thighs and hoisted me and him up. I quickly put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He wrapped my legs around his waist and the whole time my mind was clouded with things it shouldn't be. I snapped out of it when he pulled me closer and jumped off the branch we were on. We landed swiftly on the ground.

He held me by my waist unlatching me from him and settling me on my feet. He gave me one last smile, staring at me with his green orbs that were filled with amusement and humor and started walking away. I stood there dumbfounded then quickly recovered grabbing my satchel and making my way to him. I was slightly angry. The bastard knew what he was doing. Leaving me like this. I never felt this before, this tingling in my privates. Probably cause' I never been with a man sexualy. I was always a good girl and listened to everything my mother would say especially the no sex before marrige part.

X

We've been walking for hours and the sun was almost setting. I had ate through one and a half of my loaves of bread. I had asked Sonic if he wanted some but he shrugged it off. We haven't spoken much, just me asking questions about our journey. I noticed that every village we came across he would take us through the forest making sure that the humans don't spot us. After the third village I asked him why and he told me in a 'duh' tone that he was a demon. I mentally slapped myself. Living among humans for so long makes you ask things like that. It's like you forget you're still demon. We took one break throughout the whole day. Deciding to rest by a river. There I showed him my 'blue tornado'- as I like to call it- that my grandma taught me. It reminded me of Cody. He was amazed but not by my trick. Not a lot of demons know how to wield magic, it's rare. I told him that…

"_When you have priestess for a mother and a grandma you learn things."_

"_Would you be willing to teach me?" I thought about for a moment._

"_Sure," I said. "When all of this is over," I added._

_He nodded-_

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the most sweetest heavenly smell drifted into my nose making me stop in my tracks and sniff the air like nobody's business. My eyes search everywhere for the delicious scent. Trees, trees, and more trees, that's all I saw. Then out of nowhere it seemed, two round bushes were seen in the corner of my eye. There were magenta colored berries spread all over the bushes. _Finally._ I walked closer and closer to the sweet smelling berries. My stomach began to grumble. The smell taunted me making me feel on edge. I felt like sprinting over there and ripping each and every one of those berries but my feet wouldn't comprehend, like they had a mind of their own. I knew something was up but I didn't care, my only priority were those berries which now sounded as if they were singing. A smile took over lips. They were singing.

_La la la la la la la…_

I reached out my arms as I got closer.

_La la la la la la la…_

The closer I got the louder they sang and the louder they sang the more the sounds of the world faded away. The faint sound of Sonic calling my name was the last thing I heard.

_LA LA LA LA LA LA…_

Finally. The berries felt soft and smooth on my finger tips. The scent filled my nose entirely.

I pulled it off it's branch and brought it to my lips…

I parted my lips slowly…

And took-

The sounds of birds chirping, leaves rustling, the world happening came back to me like rushing water. I looked around and met Sonic's green orbs. We stared intensely at me. I tore away from him and noticed that the bush was gone the sweet was too. The only thing that remained was the single berry I was about to eat. About to eat. That bastard!

"What the hell!" I was mad and confused. Mostly mad cause' I didn't get a taste before the bush disappeared. Sonic was glaring me, jaw clenching. He began to pull me away from where the bush once was. "Hey! Let me go!"

He turned around sharply. His eyes seemed to be changing between forest green to a raging red. I'll admit, he was scaring the crap out of me. "You know, a simple 'thanks' would have been nice since I just saved your ass," he said calmly but his eyes saying otherwise. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was trying to _save_ me? From berries? What a minute they were poi-

"Their magical poison berries," he said as if he read my mind. "They lure you in with the sweet smell then start singing this rather annoying song. It only works on humans although only demons can see it, and since you're a half demon I guess that's why it worked on you. I been saw it but I thought it wouldn't have any effect on you." I fully understood now. He saved me.

"I'm sorry," I said. He glanced at me nodding once then turned to walk away. I quickly pulled his arm. He turned to me giving me a confused look. I was confused too. "Uhm… I…"

"It's ok," he said giving me a assured smile. I smiled back.

"Well, well…"

Me and Sonic looked up to see...


End file.
